wiki_bfandomcom-20200215-history
Entertainment
=Movie Wikis= *http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Harry Potter The boy who lived. Go to Harry Potter *http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Saga_Wiki Twilight Saga Edward, Jacob, or Switzerland, what's your team? Go to Twilight Saga *http://pixar.wikia.com/Pixar_Wiki Pixar From Woody to Wall-E, find your favorites here. Go to Pixar *http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Train_your_Dragon_Wiki How to Train Your Dragon Who said they were all bad? Go to How to Train Your Dragon =Top Movie Wikis= Wookieepedia *239,985 articles *31,443,011 monthly pageviews *1 Wookieepedia Star Wars movies, characters, and spin-offs are catalogued in Wookieepedia, a comprehensive database that anyone can edit. *2 Memory Alpha Memory Alpha is a Star Trek database that anyone can edit. *3 Marvel Database Marvel Comics Database is a wiki anyone can edit, full of characters (like Spider-Man, Wolverine, Iron Man, and the Hulk), comic books, and movies! *4 Harry Potter Wiki Harry Potter Wiki is a database for J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books and movies, that anyone can edit. *5 Twilight Saga Wiki Twilight Saga Wiki - the Twilight book series by Stephenie Meyer, Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, the Twilight movie, Soundtrack, Trailer, Cast, Characters, Books, New Moon Movie, Eclipse Movie and more. *6 Avatar Wiki Avatar Wiki is the premiere resource for The Last Airbender and Avatar: The Last Airbender, with the latest news, trailers, images and much more. *7 Avatar Wiki James Cameron's Avatar Wiki is a database that anyone can edit about the film Avatar, starring Sam Worthington, Zoe Saldana and Sigourney Weaver. *8 The One Wiki to Rule Them All Tolkien Wiki is a comprehensive guide to the Lord of the Rings universe, with articles on every character and location. *9 Buffyverse Wiki Buffyverse Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to Joss Whedon's Buffy the Vampire Slayer and its spin-off Angel. *10 Percy Jackson and the Olympians Percy Jackson and the Olympians is the number one wiki about Percy Jackson, including The Lightning Thief movie, trailer, book, series, Annabeth and more! =Top Movie Posts= * ADMIN April 26, 2010 LunaBellaokay, so i am writing this because my friend who i love so much hence the writing of this blog wants to be an admin, and i think he should... 28 Comments * Avatar Wiki is the 8th Best Movie Wiki! April 25, 2010 Matias_arana_10The Avatar Wiki is in Wikia's Top Ten Movie wikis list! It peaks at number 8, and it is with the greatest wikis of all wikia, like Wookipedia (biggest wiki... 17 Comments * New theatrical trailer, film to be released in 3D April 24, 2010 The_888th_AvatarNew theatrical trailer, film to be released in 3Dleft After a few weeks of relative quiet, Paramount has released another theatrical trailer... 14 Comments =Hot Spots= These are the hottest pages this week, ranked by most editors. #30 editorsFeatured article nominations from Wookieepedia #13 editorsLunaBella from Twilight Saga Wiki #7 editorsChris Redfield from Resident Evil Wiki #7 editorsPercy Jackson from Percy Jackson and the Olympians #6 editorsJake Sully from Avatar Wiki =Top Movie Users= These are the top users this week, ranked by most edits. *http://marvel.wikia.com/User:Darkseid01 Darkseid01 272edit points *http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lowriders95s10 Lowriders95s10 200edit points *The Bos 180edit points *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:JMAS JMAS 173edit points *http://marvel.wikia.com/User:Peteparker Peteparker 169edit points =TV Wikis= *http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Lostpedia Everyone has a theory, what's yours? Go to Lostpedia *http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Glee_TV_Show_Wiki Glee Glee, Open yourself to joy! Go to Glee *http://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/True_Blood_Wiki True Blood How 'bout a little V-juice. Go to True Blood *http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/ICarly_Wiki iCarly Creddie or Seddie? Go to iCarly =Top TV Wikis= Lostpedia *141,259 articles *17,396,790 monthly pageviews *1 Lostpedia Lostpedia is a Lost-related wiki with over 6,000 articles, 25,000 registered users, and 150 million page views. It was launched on September 22, 2005, one day after the Season 2 premiere "Man of Science, Man of Faith" aired. Kevin Croy was the owner of the site, until the site merged with Wikia on December 17, 2008. *2 Memory Alpha Memory Alpha is a Star Trek database that anyone can edit. *3 Tardis Doctor Who Wiki is a database that anyone can edit, covering Doctor Who episodes, characters and monsters, including the Daleks and Cybermen. *4 Muppet Wiki Muppet Wiki is a complete guide to Jim Henson's Muppets that anyone can add to, with episodes and characters from The Muppet Show and Sesame Street. *5 Ben 10 Wiki Ben 10 Wiki is a website anyone can edit about the Cartoon Network series featuring Ben, Gwen and Max Tennyson *6 SGCommand Stargate Wiki is a database that anyone can edit about Stargate:SG-1, Stargate:Atlantis, Stargate:Universe, Stargate:Infinity, and the Stargate movies. *7 Wiki 24 Wiki 24 is a database that anyone can edit about the FOX TV series starring Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer. *8 Smallville Wiki Smallville Wiki is a database that anyone can edit about Smallville, featuring Tom Welling as Clark Kent, discovering his powers as Superman. *9 Family Guy Wiki Family Guy Wiki is a comprehensive guide to Seth MacFarlane's animated series on FOX featuring Peter Griffin, Stewie, Quagmire, Brian *10 Power Rangers Universe Power Rangers Universe is a community site that anyone can contribute to. Discover, share and add your knowledge! =Top TV Posts= * Stupid "Lostpedia Answers" questions April 25, 2010 BalkOfFameAs a companion to my post against Lostpedia:Answers, I'm going to continually post example questions here. Let's see how many of them are of any use at all. Note: Though you... 34 Comments * New theatrical trailer, film to be released in 3D April 24, 2010 The_888th_AvatarNew theatrical trailer, film to be released in 3Dleft After a few weeks of relative quiet, Paramount has released another theatrical trailer... 14 Comments * "Phineas and Ferb" on Blu-ray (Idea) April 25, 2010 Ashley_GirlHow many of you out there love Phineas and Ferb? /**/Answer the above question. I do 8 I kinda like it... 0 I hate it! 0 Yo mama! 1 The poll was created at 20:00 on April 25, 2010, and... 4 Comments =Hot Spots= These are the hottest pages this week, ranked by most editors. #43 editorsThe Time of Angels from Tardis #19 editorsThe Last Recruit from Lostpedia #9 editorsSeddie from iCarly Wiki #8 editorsFame from Ben 10 Wiki #7 editorsCounterparts from Mr. Men Wiki =Top TV Users= These are the top users this week, ranked by most edits. *http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/User:CzechBot CzechBot 945edit points *http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/User:CzechOut CzechOut 244edit points *http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Station7 Station7 239edit points *http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/User:Neocarleen Neocarleen 206edit points *http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lowriders95s10 Lowriders95s10 202edit points =Music Wikis= *http://lyrics.wikia.com/Main_Page Lyrics Those aren't the words! Yes they are! Settle it here. Go to Lyrics *http://ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/Gagapedia Lady Gaga Love and Art, Lady Gaga Go to Lady Gaga *http://http://ibanez.wikia.com/wiki/Ibanez_Guitar_Wiki Ibanez 20th Anniversary of the 1990's 'Passion And Warfare' Universe UV77 Go to Ibanez *http://visualkei.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Visual Kei All parts of the Japanese music movement Go to Visual Kei =Top Music Wikis= LyricWiki *1,712,358 articles *6,508,203 monthly pageviews *1 LyricWiki Lyrics for any song by any artist!!! Search for song lyrics, or add your favorite song to the collection. *2 Gagapedia Gagapedia is a community site that anyone can contribute to. Discover, share and add your knowledge! *3 Gorillaz Wiki Gorillaz Wiki is a community site that anyone can contribute to. Discover, share and add your knowledge! *4 UTAU wiki UTAU wiki is a community site that anyone can contribute to. Discover, share and add your knowledge! *5 WikiHero WikiHero is a community site that anyone can contribute to. Discover, share and add your knowledge! *6 Ibanez Guitar Wiki Ibanez Guitar Wiki, The wiki about Ibanez electric guitars that anyone can edit. *7 Duran Duran Wiki Duran Duran Wikia is a place for fans to document every concert, album, song, and bootleg, and every important person who has ever worked with the band! *8 Hello! Project Wiki Hello! Project Wiki is a community site that anyone can contribute to. Discover, share and add your knowledge! *9 The Hold Steady Wiki The Hold Steady Wiki is a community site that anyone can contribute to. Discover, share and add your knowledge! *10 Visual Kei Encyclopaedia Visual Kei Encyclopaedia is a community site that anyone can contribute to. Discover, share and add your knowledge! =Top Music Posts= * Ikebe reveals some new models, including J Customs April 24, 2010 BrambramSome new Ibanez guitar models were revealed by Japanese musical instrument store Ikebe: the S8570 is the first J Custom S model in almost ten years, now also featuring the... 1 Comments =Hot Spots= These are the hottest pages this week, ranked by most editors. #5 editorsUTAUloids from UTAU wiki #4 editorsLa Mala Rodríguez:En esto from LyricWiki #3 editorsIntroduction from Gagapedia #3 editorsNaughty North from Hip-Hop Wiki #3 editorsDuran Duran - (2005) - The Astronaut Tour from Duran Duran Wiki =Top Music Users= These are the top users this week, ranked by most edits. *http://lyrics.wikia.com/User:LWChris LWChris 1020edit points *http://lyrics.wikia.com/User:NYCScribbler NYCScribbler 594edit points *6 times 9 438edit points *http://lyrics.wikia.com/User:Senvaikis Senvaikis 237edit points *http://lyrics.wikia.com/User:Trainman Trainman 233edit points Retrieved from "http://www.wikia.com/Music"